ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Current Events
Things of news and such. You can consider this a handy backcalender of events or such that have happened. You can add as you like, within reason (if you still have any left over). Things that could probably be added are new released missions, new released backstory, returns, newbies, birthdays, fandom related news, and so forth. Most recent events/news goes at the top. Please include a link and date. =2008= March *''March 1st - March 5th'' **Welcomes on the Board to BeetleFire, Fichunter, lynxihez, and PuddleJumper42! **Agents Allison and Tasmin take out an A-Team Sue. **Agents July and Library more or less fumble through their second mission. **Agents Trojie and Paddlebrains generally lift everything they can get their hands on in a Discworld mission. **Mission tackled by Agents Tia Giltine and Car'rok. **Mission tackled by Tomato **The Division of Bad Het of the Department of Bad Slash is formed, with the Gladiolus as head. February * Trojie posts the MST of 'Tainted Perfection' http://agenttrojie.livejournal.com/8258.html#cutid1. If LiveJournal won't let you read it due to underageness, but you think you're smutproof enough despite being under 18, log out and try again. * JulyFlame posts up the last of the Radio Play, and then collapses into mad laughter. Many Boarders go temporarily deaf. February 19th 2008 * A plan for insanity to celebrate the Board's fifth birthday? Anniversary? Something like that, by Araeph. February 18 2008. * An important announcement from the SO. February 18th 2008. * Mari Braveheart returns. Welcome back. * Tawaki has posted the latest Things I am not Allowed to Do at the PPC list part here Add while you can! * Huinesoron has finally posted an old mission featuring Agents Alec Troven, Dafydd Illian, and Neshomeh Soul here, an interesting essay by Terri Ryan here, and the latest chapter of Crashing Down here. February 15/16 2008 * Rorschach is asking permission here. February 14 2008 * Happy Valentine's Day! February 14th 2007 * Scenes Six and Seven of the Radio Play are now released for public enjoyment. February 13 2008. * Welcomes and Welcome Backs to Lee Trynace, EmJay (formerly Rian Silverleaf), A Random Boo, and WikiMaster. February 2008 *Jhae has joined the PPC Posting Board! 10th February 2008 *Insanegrrl has FINALLY finished her second mission. Read it here 9th February 2008 * Tawaki releases a new mission handled by Tawaki and Melpomene. Read it here.4th February 2008 * The Department of Temporal Offenses is created. 4th February 2008 *Pigeonarmy has released the second mission of Agents Murtagh and Titus. Read it here. 2nd February 2008 January *Pan's Labyrinth director Guillermo Del Toro "99% confirmed" to direct the film version of The Hobbit. January 30 2008. *Tawaki has released the conclusion to the Mirror Multiverse arc. Read it here. 29 January 2008. *After discussion is started in the Eragon Thread of Doom, it is announced by Adagio that a fantasy short story-writing competition is to go ahead. Details can be found here. January 28 2008. *Christopher Paolini announces that his popular Inheritance Trilogy series of books is to be changed into the Inheritance Cycle. All the smart people in the world shake their heads and mutter, "Why,God?" Details here. 26 January 2008. *IndeMaat released the sixth mission of agents Tasmin and Emma http://members.home.nl/indemaat/06torchwood.html. Contains spoiler to Torchwood 2x1. *Tuesday January 22, 2008, at 10:23pm - The fanfic Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera is discovered by Err..., with the disclaimer "NO...WORDS....FOR...PAIN...DX" added by Err... before collapsing. Within 24 hours, it has been decided that this soul-destroying smutfic is to be added to the Legendary Badfic list. Within 36 hours, Huinesoron has released a limited-edition reading of the first chapter online (limited edition because it is no longer up). *Trojanhorse has released the sixth mission of Agent Trojie; read it http://agenttrojie.livejournal.com/7484.html#cutid1 if you're over 18. *Tomato has released the third mission of Agents Maria and Crispin. Read it here or here. *The PPC Wiki has a logo at long last! (Post note: Logo and Favicon created by Huinesoron .) *Pigeonarmy has put up the first PPC mission of Agents Murtagh and Titus. Find their first mission here. *Laburnum is in the early planning stages for a Redwall Purging Party. Help Laburnum come up with ideas for this here. *JulyFlame, Huinesoron, and Sara have teamed up to create an audio version of the PPC Playscripte. You can find a running commentary & links to finished parts here. * Huinesoron has released Crashing Down: Chapter Seven. January 8 2008. * Happy Birthday, Tolkien~! Oh, and Anjilly too, of course. January 3 2008. * JulyFlame is looking for people to volunteer their agents for explicit roles in a planned 2008 event. Volunteer your agents here. January 2008. * A Myst movie has been roundaboutly more or less announced. (Read: Tawaki found this out. Somehow.) January 2 2008. *'Happy New Year!!!!' January 1st =2007= December * Inkling joins the PPC board. December 27 2007. * Laburnum has uploaded a Christmas Special for the Offical Fanfiction University of Redwall on Fanfiction.net. Link. December 25 2007. *Neshomeh has posted a double plug, for PPC Christmas Carols and a new mission starring Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill. (Boy, what a mouthful.) December 25 2007. *'Merry Christmas everyone!!!!' December 25 2007 (duh!) * Huinesoron has released Crashing Down: Chapter Six. December 20 2007. * Kippur returns. December 20 2007 * Peter Jackson is going to produce a The Hobbit Movie. December 18 2007. * Happy Birthday to Annalas. December 16 2007. * Wiki set up on December 15 2007.